The distribution of particulate material onto surfaces, such as salt or sand onto roadways or fertilizer onto fields, is commonly provided by use of a chassis-mounted particulate supply body and an associated spreader device. One commonly-used supply body is frequently referred to as a “V-box” body. V-box bodies are open at the top to receive particulate material and have, when viewed from an end, a V-shaped sidewall configuration. The sloping sidewalls can function to direct the particulate material toward the lower portion of the body where the sidewalls meet.
Particulate material can be loaded into a V-box body through the open top portion, which can be selectively covered by one or more screens. The screens allow the material to pass therethrough into the storage area defined by the V-box body but prevent personnel from entering the storage area. A typical V-box body has at least two screens, with each screen being pivotally mounted to the V-box along a longitudinal center line thereof.
A conveyor assembly, such as an auger, can also be provided in the lower portion of the V-box body. The auger can extend from the front of the V-box for a predetermined amount, such as to the rear of the V-box body. The auger can function to selectively move the material from the front to the rear of the V-box body. To drive the conveyor mechanism, a hydraulic motor can be provided.
The spreader device can be located at the rear of the V-box body and can include a hopper having an inlet that receives particulate material from the V-box body and an outlet to distribute the particulates onto a surface. A rotatable spinner can be disposed underneath the outlet of the spreader to scatter the particulate material in a predetermined pattern across the surface over which the spreader travels.
To perform maintenance or clean up, personnel may desire to gain access to the auger disposed in the V-box body. It is desirable to provide a system to reduce the possibility of inadvertent activation of the conveyor mechanism when access thereto by personnel is possible.